sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
No Time to Die (song)
| format = * Digital download * streaming | recorded = 2020 | studio = | genre = | length = | label = * Darkroom * Interscope | writer = * Billie Eilish * Finneas | producer = * Finneas * Stephen Lipson | prev_title = Everything I Wanted | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = |header=Audio video|type=single}} }} "No Time to Die" is a song by American singer Billie Eilish. It is the theme song of the [[No Time to Die|upcoming James Bond film of the same name]], and was released through Darkroom and Interscope Records on February 13, 2020. The song was written by Eilish and her brother Finneas O'Connell, and recorded in a bedroom studio. At age 18, Eilish is the youngest artist in history to write and record a James Bond theme song. Composition "No Time to Die" is a ballad. NME Australia|last=James Young|first=David|date=February 14, 2020|website=NME|accessdate=February 14, 2020}} The track runs at 143 BPM and is in the key of E minor. It runs at four minutes and two seconds. Musicstax|website=musicstax.com|accessdate=February 14, 2020}} According to Roisin O'Connor of The Independent, the song "features classic elements of the most memorable Bond themes including a slow build; a dark, shivery theme; and dramatic orchestration". Cassie Da Costa of The Daily Beast said the song "begins with moody, atmospheric piano music before Billie's pop-enunciated alto vibrato creeps in with depressive yet vague observations about love, loss, and violence". The song features orchestral arrangements by Hans Zimmer as well as Johnny Marr on guitar. Promotion Eilish was announced as the performer of the theme song for the 25th film in the ''James Bond'' franchise in January 2020, initially via the franchise's official Twitter account. Eilish called the opportunity "a huge honor", and O'Connell said they "feel so so lucky to play a small role in such a legendary franchise". No Time to Die director Cary Joji Fukunaga described himself as a fan of the duo, and the film's producers, Michael G. Wilson and Barbara Broccoli, said the song is "impeccably crafted". At the 92nd Academy Awards, Eilish said the ballad was "written" and "done". Eilish is slated to perform the song live for the first time at the 2020 Brit Awards on February 18, 2020. Critical reception "No Time to Die" has received mixed to positive reviews. Cassie Da Costa of The Daily Beast described the song as "not at the level of Shirley Bassey's 'Goldfinger' ... or Nancy Sinatra's 'You Only Live Twice'". She added "it's certainly not Eilish's best, but as of late, the Bond universe has been perfectly satisfied with good enough." Alexa Camp of Slant Magazine said, "the lush, darkly cinematic track falls in line with past 007 themes". Alexis Petridis of The Guardian gave an overall positive review, stating, "'No Time to Die' is a confident, appealing addition to the Bond theme canon." Personnel Credits adapted from Tidal and 007.com. * Billie Eilish – vocals * Finneas – bass, percussion, piano, synthesizer, vocal arrangement, production * Johnny Marr – guitar * Hans Zimmer – orchestral arrangements * Matt Dunkley – orchestral arrangements * Stephen Lipson – production * Rob Kinelski – mixing * Casey Cuayo – mix engineering * Eli Heisler – mix engineering * John Greenham – mastering Release history References Category:2020 singles Category:2020 songs Category:2020s ballads Category:Billie Eilish songs Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Songs from James Bond films Category:Songs written by Billie Eilish Category:Songs written by Finneas O'Connell